


Dan's Phanfictions

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Phanficwriter!Dan, phanfict, thehand, theurge, writer!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule demands Dan to show her his fanfictions while Phil watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wait patiently before the wooden door. Previously in the past, I was knocking. The door open gently and smooth.

“Hey Jule!” Phil friendly greeted me with a stunning smile.

“Hey! Where’s Dan?”

“Um in his room, he’s editing the new- wait, Jule!” As the information I wanted registered, my feet was in full action, bring me to Dan.

"Where are they?” I asked chipper, trying to keep my smile hidden. Trying not to burst into pheels.

“Where are what?” Dan question, slowing out the sentence to full capability. Note taking my action. The gears clicked in place within his minds that: I was up to something. 

“Your Phanfics.”

“What?” He tilted his head, narrowing his brows. “I…. don’t know what you mean.” He let a lie slip.

“You mean The Urge was your first phanfic? You can not possible tell me that, that, was your first phanfic! I want to be an author and I know no one is that good right off the back. Your descriptive writing is spot on! The depth of creating that scenery and detailing it. The choice of words! I am not that good and I've been writing for who knows how long?! Its just too perfect for possibly being your first! So, no! No you don't get to act like you don't know what I mean! Where the heck is your fanfics, Howell?” I replied grinning from ear to ear. Proud of my words.

His face went blank. Contemplating the next move as if it could be his final. “I have a few on my old fanfic.net account.” I stared awe.

“Really!?” I responded spontaneously joyed. 

“I just…. have to remember the username….”

“Danlester91.” Phil’s voice radiated from his vocals out into the world. He stood right in between the space of the door.

“How the hell did you remember that!?” Dan spun his chair around, perspective glued on Phil. Phil giggles filled the room. He walked towards Dan’s black bed and sat on the edge. 

“I remember your first phanfics. God, they were so amerture!” Phil’s memories of the past swirled and swarmed his mind. Colours of every letter between.

“Wait! .....You never read my phanfics!”

“Yes, I did! It was the only one that paired me with a Dan. It was before I met you.”

“Crap! Oh God! What the hell did I wrote!?”

“Hey, now you’re better at it? Maybe you should write some more!” Phil smiled ignoring the crises Dan is having. 

“I actually do.” He whispered calmly.

“Maybe…” I joined the conversation. “Maybe you could act some of Past!Dan’s fics out? Or read them?” I suggest, smiling awkwardly.

“Nope! Nopety, nope, nope!”

“Yeah!” Phil agreed, filled with excitement. “We should act out the Hand!”

“That’s. Not. What. I meant” O_O I replied bit traumatized. Imagining the fic in real life.

“Do you think Harry would agree to being birthed out of me?” Phil asked sincerely.

“I am not acting out the Hand. That is just traumatizing for everyone.” Dan shot back with annoyance slithered with his tone. Phil laughed, shining with happiness. 

"SON!" Phil spoke, still stuck on birthing Harry.

"Can I have the link to danlester91 account, please?" I pleasantly investigated Dan once again.

"Sure, why not"


	2. Saint and Rennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions drugs and smoking

Phil’s perspective had been captivated by his glowing laptop. He mindlessly watched the clips before him, his brain not receiving anything. The concentration on editing his new video disintegrated with time. Blinking and rewinding his video to re-watch. It’s been a few hours now just of pure editing. But his creativity was draining fast. He saved his project and placed his colourful-stickered laptop to the side.

“Bear!?” Phil called out, standing up in lounge next to the sofa.

“In here!” Dan’s sound waves danced throughout the flat. Once Phil’s cochlea activated, he headed to his lover. When finding the source of the reply, he spotted Dan in his room, deep into the writing world on his computer.

“What you writing?” Phil investigated, invested with his interest.

“A story” Dan casually reply, typing words onto the illuminated screen.

“Like… a phanfic?”

“No, like an original story.” Click click click.

“Really!? About what?” Phil question further with excitement running through his veins.

“It’s about this hot badboy, Saint, and he falls in love with this nerd, Ren, Rennis. And Ren, he’s just doesn’t want anything to do with Saint. So, Saint as stubborn he is, he keeps bugging Ren to lighten up - invites him to smoke - to parties, while Ren keeps an eye out for Saint because he might overdose on drugs and crap. Then maybe in the end you find out Saint’s a vampire? Maybe not. I don’t know…?”

“So…. Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil with a touch of the Urge?” Phil smiled with smirk.

“Shhhhhush! This is original! ORIGINAL!” Dan yelled ending with laughters in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter [sorta?] - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5413907
> 
> Hey! Do you guys mind if I write Jule in? No yes? I'm just curious.


End file.
